Sophie Black and Hogwart's Second Chance
by BlackGirl14
Summary: This is the second phase of Sophie Black's story, taking place during Goblet of Fire. She continues her adventures as the fourth member of the Golden Trio and Sirius Black's daughter. R&R!


Sophie awoke on a pleasant August morning with a growing sense of unease. She reached to hold her mother's necklace, confirming it was safely in place, as she had begun doing whenever she was worried. She sat up, looking around her sparsely filled bedroom, before her eyes settled on her trunk, overflowing and packed for a journey.

Ron and Hermione had sent letter after letter, regarding her return to Hogwarts until she agreed to at least come and stay at Ron's house, the Burrow. Harry had handled the matter with a lighter touch than the others, skirting around her return, showing no desire to confront the issue. Sophie was headed to the Burrow today with mixed feelings. She was uncomfortable with the prospect of leaving Remus and nervous about walking into a home, unsure of how some of the Weasleys may feel about her parentage. Today was likely to be an emotionally trying day, however they were also going to the Quidditch World Cup so how bad could it really be.

Sophie rolled out of bed and went about her room getting ready. She sat and brushed her hair at her dressing table, the one Remus had painted all blue and they had stenciled clouds upon.

"Clouds for my dreamer," Remus had said, when she asked for them. He went on to tell her something she would not forget. "Your ability to dream, to believe, is both a strength and a weakness. You see everything in the best possible way and when it's not at it's best, you strive to improve it. It is what I love about you but it's also what makes me worry about you. I don't want your dreamer's heart to be hurt by those who don't share it."

As she looked into her reflection, she hoped she wasn't viewing her situation naively. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts more than anything. She wanted to be normal and walk down the halls with no looks or whispers or ill feelings directed towards her. But dreamer Sophie had to be realistic when it came to her situation. They were always going to talk about her. They were always going to say things about her father, both of them. So what Sophie really had to decide is if she was willing to tough it out. If "normal" was really worth it.

Sophie threw on a reasonably acceptable outfit and went around the room picking up last minute odds and ends to put in her trunk. Remus had insisted that she pack everything she might need for Hogwarts, just in case. He had not been the subtlest about what he wanted her to do. In fact, when she'd first pulled out her trunk to pack, Remus had quietly come into her room and put all the books from the fourth year booklist into the trunk. Sophie found it interesting he was so supportive of her returning. But he was Remus and in his usual form was being self-sacrificing and attempting to parent her through experiences.

Sophie closed her trunk and pulled it behind her out into the living room. Remus was sitting in a chair, reading in the soft morning light.

"Good morning! All packed?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Somehow it miraculously all fit in the trunk," Sophie replied.

"Great! Do you have everything you'll need for the Weasley's? And potentially for Hogwarts?" he questioned, tentatively.

Sophie made a face and since it was their last opportunity to address it, took the bait he was offering.

"It's all packed. I don't see why you're pushing this so hard though. Why is it so important to you I go back there?"

With this, Remus closed his book and stood up, walking towards her.

"Because I know you and because you always hesitate, even if it's the thing you want most. Go. I am not asking. I am not telling. I am just strongly suggesting."

Sophie exhaled, exasperated. Remus had loved Hogwarts and she was convinced, even if he tried not to, he was displacing his feelings onto her.

This wasn't going to stop though, from anyone in her life, so Sophie acted in the only way she could think to keep some semblance of control.

"How about we make a deal?" she said.

"The last time you said that, I came home to find some dog sitting in our living room, which was twice the size because you exploded my bedroom wall. You'll understand if I'm hestitant," said Remus with arms crossed.

"Oh Achilles! I miss him! But come on, have a little faith."

"Fine. But don't even try to suggest another dog."

"Deal," she said, "I propose that I go back on September 1st and I will stay until Christmas. I promise to give it an honest effort but if I come home at Christmas and say I'm done with Hogwarts, that's it. I don't have to go back and we don't ever talk about it again."

Remus studied her face for what felt like an era. He used to do this when she was little and he was convinced she was lying. Under his gaze, she always broke, always spilled her heart. But Sophie had gotten quite a bit tougher since that time. She crossed her arms, straightened her spine, and stood iron faced.

"Fine. It's a start," said Remus, "But you had better give it a serious effort."

The two of them faced off, looking steely, for another moment before bursting into laughter at the same moment.

"You are so much better at this than me," giggled Sophie, as Remus crossed the small space and wrapped her in his arms.

"Yea well I've had more practice. Stubborn runs in your blood and I've been dealing with it for years," he said, stroking her hair, "Come on now, you don't want to be late."

Sophie buried her face in his chest but nodded, begrudgingly detaching from her protector to gather her things.

"You must promise to write me, especially before and after the full moon. I can come home whenever you need me," said Sophie.

"Please at least try to be the kid. Please act apathetic about leaving and tell me you don't need me."

"That's not my style," she said, with a light tone to her voice, but when Remus met her eyes, her sadness betrayed her.

After a moment, Sophie said, "Let's not do this." She bit her lip, grabbed the handle of her trunk, and went to stand in the fireplace.

Remus walked over, picked up the bag of floo powder, and held it out to her.

Sophie slowly picked up a handful and met Remus' eyes.

"Do things I wouldn't do," said Remus.

He kissed her on the forehead and then, with a drop of the powder, he disappeared.

Sophie had less than a moment to be sad before she landed, right in the middle of an extremely loud kitchen. Every counter was covered in food and every inch of the kitchen was filled with red-headed Weasleys trying to talk over one another and reach across one another. In fact, they were so focused on the talking and the food that Sophie had a moment to brush the dust off before Hermione came slamming into her and pulled her into a hug. Sophie laughed as the rest of the Weasleys quieted down, noticing her arrival.

"I seriously did not believe you would show up," said Hermione, "Thank you for not leaving me alone with boys. And you'll come back to school? Please?"

Sophie laughed again and said, "Slow down there. I just got here!"

"Yea let her breathe, Hermione," said Ron, with a grin. "Welcome to the Burrow, Sophie." He gave her a hug before turning to the rest of the Weasleys and announcing, "Sophie's here! And in case you haven't met her, this is Sophie!"

Sophie smiled and waved at the Weasleys she recognized while the ones she didn't came over to greet her.

A stockier, stronger looking Weasley stretched out a burnt hand and introduced himself as Charlie. A taller, long haired red head introduced himself as Bill. Mrs. Weasley hovered closely over the two boys and as soon as they finished introducing themselves, she descended.

"Welcome," she said grabbing Sophie in a somewhat awkward but seemingly well meaning hug, "We're so happy you could make it! Can I get you something to eat?"

Sophie opened her mouth to respond but Mrs. Weasley had already started putting a plate together.

A man with the signature Weasley lankiness and circular spectacles came up to Sophie next and outstretched his hand.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Weasley," he said. He had kind eyes and a calming presence that reminded her of Remus.

"Hi," Sophie said shyly, "Thank you for having me. It's so nice to meet you all."

Feeling overwhelmed by all the newness, she sat next to Hermione at the breakfast table, eating and quietly observing the Weasleys. Sophie loved the energy in the room. She had never seen a big family up close. She was used to big meals in the Great Hall but not this simultaneous intimacy and excitement.

She chatted with Hermione about their summers, with Sophie keeping it light.

"Where is Harry?" Sophie asked.

Hermione smiled and said, "I think he's still asleep. He had a bit of a bumpy arrival yesterday so Mrs. Weasley told us to let him sleep in."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Exactly what you'd expect when Fred and George are involved. They blew up the Dursley's living room and made Dudley's tongue swell up. So your arrival went a lot more smoothly than his," said Hermione with a smile.

Sophie laughed for about a minute before saying, "Well thank god I said I didn't need to be picked up."

"Do you want to go see if he's awake?" Hermione asked.

Sophie said sure and she, Hermione, and Ron headed upstairs, with Ron lugging her trunk behind him at the insistence of Mrs. Weasley.

"What did you even pack? I don't get girls," said Ron.

"No one ever said you did Ronald," said Hermione.

Sophie laughed and said, "Well, I had to pack all of my stuff for Hogwarts as well."

At that, they both yelled, "REALLY!" and Ron dropped the trunk in surprise.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who hugged her first, or at least tried to before Hermione pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, this is amazing. I wouldn't have let you not come back, I mean think of your education, but I am so so happy right now!" said Hermione, squeezing Sophie tightly.

"I know I've said this before but I don't know what you did for female friendship before me. Thank you for being aggressively helpful. What would I do with you," said Sophie.

"She bothered us. This is why we need you," said Ron, "But really, this is awesome. I'll complain less about the weight of your trunk now. Let's go tell Harry!"

Sophie eased herself out of Hermione's hug and followed Ron up what felt like the 100th flight of stairs.

"Here we are," said Ron, banging on the door, "Harry don't be naked!"

"Why would I be naked," mumbled a muffled lump on a camp bed.

"You could be naked. We don't know your life," said Sophie.

"Soph?" said Harry, still lying face down with sleep still in his voice, "You're here?"

"Yes and I'm going to sit on you so I hope you're not naked."

So Sophie sat on his back, patting his head, in an effort to wake him up.

"You are so mean to me," he groaned, "I'm up, now get off."

Sophie hopped off as Harry sat up and threw his pillow at her.

Sophie caught it and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, rubbing his eyes, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Ron interrupted for her, "Now get up. Fred and George want to play Quidditch. Sophie can you play?"

"I can fly, Remus taught me. But I've never actually played Quidditch against anyone," she replied.

"You're joking! We'll fix that. Get a move on, Harry. I'm going to put Sophie's trunk in Ginny's room and we'll be in the orchard," said Ron.

Sophie went to follow Ron and Hermione downstairs, but turned in the doorway to look back at Harry.

"Hey," she said, softly, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Harry replied, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sophie turned away but stopped to say, "Stop worrying about saying the wrong thing. I'm coming back to give Hogwarts another shot."

She left before she could see Harry's face break into the biggest grin.


End file.
